WITCH dragons
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Based off of the now missing story, Dragons Genisis and used with permission. There is something strange about the new school counciler, Willaim White, and it's not because he keeps weapons on his office walls. He seems to take an interest in Will that have the other girls on edge. Why is he interested in the younger red head? What is Wills true relationship with Halinor and Kadma?
1. beginnings william and talents

**W.I.T.C.H.y Dragons**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and this is pretty much an AU of Cassidy S. Waters old story Dragons in our Mist. Used with her permission. OOC and some Femslash definitely.)**

"That new counselor guy gives me the chills for some reason and it's not because his office is so cold." Will Vandom says to her friends while rubbing her arms slightly after meeting the new counselor for the first time.

"You're not the only one Will. He's giving me the creeps too. There's just something about him that makes me wary and cautious when I'm around him." Cassidy Wolfgang said patting her friend and fellow red head on the shoulder in comfort as she too shivered at the thought of the new Guidance Counselor. The creepy black haired man had weapons decorating his walls and always seemed to have this strange gleam in his eyes whenever he saw the two red heads. The guy's name was William White, or that's what he claimed since neither of the two red heads was buying it in the slightest.

"Why do you think he's so interested in our families and home lives? I mean it's not exactly a secret that I'm adopted but I don't know who my birth parents are so why would he bother asking?" Will asks confused at the man's attitude during his questionnaire of the younger of the two red heads.

"I don't know but hey! Don't forget that we can always look you up under the family tree thing for Life Science! That can show us your birth parents and adopted ones!" Cassidy said trying to cheer the other red head up and get their minds off of the strange man.

"Really? I had forgotten about that! I want to see if my real parents are still alive and ask why they gave me up if they are." Will said her eyes lighting up at the thought of finding her true parents and escaping Susan and Tony Vandom, not that she voiced that last bit aloud or in her mind for fear of someone overhearing and putting pieces together.

"Come on don't be so down in the dumps Will! They might not have given you up! You could have been kidnapped or something for all we know." Irma said trying to cheer her leader and friend up with her optimistic opinion. Being the daughter of a cop, Irma knew that this was an entirely likely possibility.

"Yeah. Irma's right, for once. You could've been kidnapped as a baby and your parents might be looking for you as we speak." Tarannee said having come out of her shell during the whole Guardian business and knowing that this was possible just as well as Irma did, her judge for a mother often told her of some of the kidnapping cases that she had to listen too sometimes.

"Someone call the news! Irma was actually right about something!" Cornelia teased trying to get Wills mind off of her parents, adoptive and not, and if doing so happened to mean she could poke fun at Irma who was she to pass this up?

"Hey! I resent that remark!" Irma exclaimed knowing full well what Cornelia was doing and easily playing along with it.

"No Irma, you resemble the remark." Hay-lin said giggling as she caught onto and went along with Cornelia's plan as well while Irma pouted before turning to a snickering Will and Cassidy.

"Will! They're being mean to me! Make them stop!" Irma said pouting at her leader and friend playfully.

"Cornelia, Hay-lin stop making fun of Irma. Irma stop with the pouting, it only works on Arnold. You're not helping with the snickering Tarannee." Will said patiently and sounding more like a mother talking to four young children than one friend speaking to four others of the same or a slightly younger age.

"I swear Cassidy. It's like I'm the only one here who acts my age half the time." Will commented to her fellow red head who snorted in amusement at this.

"Funny. Halinor and Kadma said the same thing once or twice back when the five of us were Guardians." Cassidy said grinning in remembrance of the two women who she knew back when she was alive the first time around.

"Why do I have no trouble believing that?" Will asked rhetorically before raising a hand to silence her friends when they opened their mouths.

"That was a rhetorical question by the way." Will told them causing them to close their mouths with either sheepish grins or small pouts on their faces.

"No fun Will." Irma said pouting again like a child that's just been told to sit in the time out square.

"Toddlers! I'm working with Toddlers here!" Will exclaimed throwing her hands up in exasperation and causing Cassidy to cackle at her fellow red head.

"Oh stop cackling Cassidy, you were just as bad as Irma is back in those days. Will, you're parents had to go out of town for a business trip so you're staying at the apartment with me for the next week, alright?" Kadma Starlighter, the former Guardian of Earth and former Queen of Zamballa, asked walking up to the group of six on the street with a shopping bag on her arm.

"That's fine with me Ms. Starlighter." Will said respectfully, inwardly whooping and cheering at the fact that she wouldn't be around her adoptive parents for a whole week.

"How many times do I have to tell you Will? It's just Kadma." Kadma said sounding both amused and exasperated with the red heads continued formalities and politeness while there was a light laughter from behind her.

"Come now Kat. You've told her more than twenty times in the last week alone, she hasn't stopped with the formalities yet and she probably won't stop now." Halinor Durano, the former Fire Guardian and a member of the Council of Kandrakar, said giggling softly at the continued argument between the two very similar girls, their physical similarities were few but when Wills temper got the best of her you would swear you were staring at Kadma.

"I swear she's more polite and formal than you were back in those days Hali." Kadma said with a fond shake of her head while Will smiled slightly at Halinor in greeting, Halinor returning the smile almost instantly and much brighter too.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Durano. The Oracle approved of you living on Earth then?" Will asked politely while Halinor and Kadma blushed slightly and moved a little closer together subtly since only Will had known about Halinor planning to move to Earth, should she get the Oracles permission of course.

"It's nice to see you too Will and please do start calling me by my first name whenever you feel comfortable doing so. Yes, the Oracle has allowed me to stay on Earth as long as I come when summoned so as to vote on Kandrakar matters and such. Kat has graciously allowed me to stay with her while on Earth so I hope you don't mind having to stay with me and this old woman for a week." Halinor said grinning slightly at Will with a cheeky wink and grin while Cassidy was trying to hide her snickers and failing horribly.

"Hey! Who're you calling old!? You're the same age as me in case you've forgotten." Kadma yelped in protest as she gave Halinor a playful glare while Cassidy and the younger Guardians looked on in amusement.

"Actually Kat, you're a full two years and three months older than me. We were in the same grade only because I skipped fourth and sixth grade remember?" Halinor rebuked causing Kadma to pout at her like a little kid would. Kadma began to grumble something about pyromaniac smartass blonds, causing Will to smile while the others snickered and/or laughed.  
"What's wrong with being a pyro?" Will and Halinor ask in eerie harmony as they both tilt their heads to the side curiously, making everyone blink at how alike the two were right at that moment.

"Nothing." Kadma said sighing and still staring at the two girls' incredulously.

"Dear lord above. That's freaky. Give Will blond hair and she'd be Halis daughter!" Cassidy exclaimed causing the two mentioned to blink and turn to look at each other curiously at the same time, freaking the others, except a startled Kadma, out even more.

"Huh. Rain Drop was right about something for once. You two have the same body shape, skin tone, and most of the same bone structure but different colored eyes and hair not to mention different facial structures." Kadma said looking the two over and analyzing the almost disturbing likeness between the two.

"Kat's right. Hey Will? Stand by Kat for a second would ya?" Cassidy asked looking Will and Halinor over as well before getting a devious smirk as she looked over at Kadma.

"Um okay?" Will asked more than said as she moved to stand beside Kadma confused by the strangish request.

"I thought so. Will and Kat have the same eye color and facial structure. Just add a dash of black to Wills skin tone and either give her blond or black hair and she'd look like a perfect mixture of Kat and Hali with Halis genes being the most dominate." Cassidy said analyzing the two with an artist's eye as they stood by one another blinking in confusion and a little shock.

"Aw. She could pass as the two of yous daughter if it weren't for her hair and skin color." Cassidy said teasing her friends and fellow red head all three of whom were exchanging looks and Kadma and Halinor were blushing slightly.

"Ah there you are Ms. Vandom! I forgot to ask you a few questions and hope you won't mind answering them for me now?" A tall muscular black haired man who was none other than the proclaimed 'William White' asked walking up to the group with a smile on his face that seemed slightly strained to the girls.

"Not at all sir. What are the questions?" Will asked stiffly and formally as she tensed at the sight of the man that gave her and Cassidy the creeps. Halinor and Kadma picked up on her subtle tensing as well as Cassidy's and tensed as well, not knowing why this guys seemed to make the two red heads wary but not caring either way.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" White asked pulling out a notepad to take down Wills answers on.

"I practice dancing and take care of animals sir." Will answered truthfully since that was what she did whenever there was no homework or Guardian business that needed to be done. Her friends looked a little surprised at this as did Mr. White while Kadma and Halinor didn't so much as blink, having seen Will practicing before as well as taking care of a lost baby fox.

"Oh really? What kind of dancing and animals?" Mr. White asked jotting something down on his notepad quickly before glancing back up at Will curiously, a not so unknown glint in his eyes.

"Anything that comes to my mind and mainly dogs, cats, and the occasional fox but I take care of just about any animal that needs help." Will said with a light shrug of her tense shoulders while her friends looked even more shocked.

"Really? Interesting. Are you part of a dancing group or anything?" Mr. White said his eyes gleaming wildly at the new information and causing Will and the other four to tense further while I.T.C.H. was merely watching everything curiously.

"No sir. I was thinking of starting one but have not gotten around to it yet due to getting side-tracked a lot of the time." Will answered easily and earning more surprised looks from her friends.

"Really now? Are you planning of entering the school talent show tomorrow in order to show your talents?" Mr. White asked with an evil gleam in his eyes that had Halinor growling low in her throat protectively.

"I was thinking about it." Will answered promptly and curtly, no longer bothering to try and be polite about anything anymore.

"Alright. Any medical conditions or allergies?" Mr. White asked writing something else down on his notepad.

"I'm allergic to jerks and idiots as well as arrogant people." Will said her face dead serious while Halinor and Cassidy were snorting in amusement and Kadma blinked slightly and looked at Will oddly for a moment.

"O-okay?" Mr. White said blinking as he couldn't tell if the hazel eyed red head was joking or not as he scribbled something down.

"Any past skin conditions, mental issues, or emotional issues?" Mr. White asked looking Will over analytically.

"Not really no." Will answered deadpanned and without a hint of emotion on her face other than annoyance.

"Okay then. I think that about covers it except for one question. Which subjects would you say you like the best?" Mr. White asked jotting down more notes while the girls were looking at Will curious as to how she would answer it.

"PE and music." Will answered short, sweet and to the point while Kadma raised an eyebrow and Halinor was beaming at Will.

"Thank you and see you at school tomorrow." Mr. White said raising a hand in farewell while Will merely nodded to show that she had heard him.

"Geez. That guy is really interested in you for some reason. He didn't ask me any of those questions during his questionnaire but looked like he didn't care whether I called him out on it or not. You cold Will?" Cassidy said glaring at White's back before noticing that her fellow red head was rubbing her arms while Cornelia and Taranee instantly offered the hazel eyed girl their coats.

"Thanks but no thanks girls. That guy just gave me the goosebumps. There is definitely something not right about him if he's so focused on just one student out of hundreds." Will said giving her fire and earth empowered friends a brief smile before frowning at Whites back as he disappeared down the street.

"Maybe he'll be a new Guardian enemy and is trying to find out who the Guardians are one person at a time?" Hay-lin offered frowning while Will thought about it for a moment before shaking her head in the negative.

"No. If that were true then he'd widen his search and ask more invasive and subtle questions. He is looking for someone in particular for reasons I think are less than innocent but who and why I don't know. He's definitely after a girl our age though and apparently I'm his first suspect for some reason or another. For now we just play it cool and let's see where it goes. He does anything he shouldn't and we'll either set Irmas dad and Taranees parents onto him or we'll grab him ourselves if he's not from Earth." Will said causing the younger girls to snicker since they knew that a few worried words from Taranee to Theresa Cook about the new counselor and he'd be in a maximum security prison so fast it'd leave even Hay-lin in the dust. Little did the girls know just how much White would deserve the prison sentence.


	2. Talent Show disaster!

**W.I.T.C.H.y Dragons**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Huh? Looks like Will isn't here yet. Taranee, do you know if something happened to Will on her way here?" Theresa Cook asked the next night at the school talent show, looking down at her daughter worried about the young girl she had come to see as a second daughter the few times that Will had gotten permission to stay the night with them.

"No, she contacted me just a minute ago and said she was back stage helping Cornelia with her outfit." Taranee said biting her lip worried as she looked around for her younger sister figure as well.

"At least she wasn't kidnapped or something then." Theresa said releasing a sigh of relief as she looked around for any sign of the elusive red head as well.

"This time." Taranee muttered under her breath, not knowing her mother had heard but decided not to go on a protective rant and interrogation just yet. There was a sudden scream from behind the stage, causing all the Guardians, current and former, to jump to their feet in preparation for a fight.

"Found Will." Taranee muttered blushing slightly when she heard her friend and leader cursing loudly.

"Her vocabulary is more explosive than Halinors!" Kadma exclaimed in shock which earned her some snickers from Yan-Lin and Cassidy while Halinor smacked her upside the back of her head with a glare on her face.

"Where the fucking hell do you get off trying to stab me in the chest and then run away you goddamn cowardly little fucking bastard!? Get back here!" Will screamed as a masked man with a blood covered knife in his hands ran onto the stage with Will almost literally flying after him like an enraged demon. Will tackled the guy in a flying tackle and then proceeded to beat the shit out of him with her bare hands while everyone merely watched, all of them staring at the medical tape that was covering Wills chest.

There was blood on the bandages but it didn't seem to be a lot, although the bloodstain was certainly growing larger and larger the more Will beat the guy who had stabbed her. The man almost cried when relief when Cornelia stepped onto the stage before he saw her furious expression as the blond stormed over towards him.

"You tried to kill one of my best friends and pseudo-sisters. You are a dead bastard now." Cornelia said cracking her knuckles before stomping on the guys crotch with her six inch stilettoes, causing all the males in the auditorium to wince and cover their legs as the guy started screaming in soprano.

"He tried to kill Will?" Irma shouted up to Cornelia, who merely nodded in answer causing the other three Current Guardians to scowl dangerously and make their way towards the stage as well. Taranee wrestled Will off of the guy and guided her to sit down near Halinor, Kadma, and Mrs. Cook before the fire user marched back onto the stage with fire reflecting in her eyes and glasses.

"Will's family. No one messes with my family let alone gets away with it if they do." Hay-lin said growling low in her throat before she and the other three teens went to town on the man who was screaming for mercy while Will was being looked over by Halinor and Mrs. Cook and Kadma went to go join the others in beating the hell out of the would be killer.

"Mercy! Please have mercy! I was just trying to kill the spawn of demon whore!" The man managed to yell through his broken jaw as he saw Kadma coming towards them.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A WHORE!?" Will roared at him in outrage, before spitting out a small glob of blood while she tried to get back to the guy so as to beat the hell out of him. It took Cassidy, Halinor, Mrs. Cook, Peter Cook, and Mr. Cook to restrain her from beating the crap out of the guy who insulted her mom, too bad no one was restraining the others.

It took approximately two seconds for the would be murderer to start screaming in pain and agony as Kadma pushed past the others and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the guy. Kadma may not like Wills mom, Susan, since the woman was far too demanding and negligent of her daughter but he insulted Will and made Will mad. That resulted in angering Kadma who was severely overprotective of Will and hated to see the young red head angry or sad, and an angry Kadma was a very dangerous Kadma with or without her powers.

"Somebody call an Ambulance. The knife must've hit one of her lungs!" Halinor yelled as she both restrained Will and tried to look over the injury at the same time, which was not easy to do.

"Already on it Hali. They'll be here in about four minutes." Yan-lin replied as she was talking to the 911 dispatcher over her cell-phone, having gotten the girls to explain how to use it the other day.

"I could drive her to the hospital faster than that." Halinor retorted clenching her teeth, and earning snickers from her old friends since the blond pyro had a steel foot when it came to driving.

"You'd also break every speed limit and road rule on the way. She'd be safer in the ambulance." Cassidy retorted right back and causing Halinor to send her a light glare as the group that was restraining Will managed to force the enraged red head into a seat. This is when Christopher Lair and Lillian Hale, Irmas little brother and Cornelias baby sister respectively, sat on her lap to keep her from getting back up and to hopefully calm her down somewhat.

"Good. Now you two stay here until the ambulance gets here to take her to the hospital while I go help Kat." Halinor said smiling at the two children who nodded seriously. Halinor then stormed onto the stage cracking her knuckles before helping the others beat the hell out of the gunman.

"Um…Who needs the ambulance again?" The paramedic asked as they arrived on scene to see a broken and bloodied man on the stage, and several women fussing over a red head with bloody bandages wrapped around her chest.


	3. Aninmal DNA in her blood?

**W.I.T.C.H.y Dragons**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Is she gonna be okay?" Hay-lin asked worriedly as the group congregated outside of Wills hospital room, along with what seemed like half the school.

"She'll be fine in a week or two but there is something strange you should know." The doctor said drawing all attention to her in a heartbeat while silencing the cheers that had broken out at the news that the red head would be fine.

"What is it?" Halinor asked raising an eyebrow at the doctor and exchanging worried glances with Kadma.

"There's something strange in her DNA. Some kind of animal DNA is present but we can't tell what kind do any of you know anything about this?" The doctor asked her trained eyes sweeping across the large group of people worried for the red head quickly, as if scanning for a guilty face amongst them.

"My daughter had animal DNA in her blood?" Susan asked in what Halinor noticed was fake shock as the black haired woman pushed her way to the front of the group. One thing was for sure, Susan knew about the animal DNA and what was going on and Halinor wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad.


	4. hospital visits Knickerbocker surprise

**W.I.T.C.H.y Dragons**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Hey there Will how are you doing?" Halinor asked gently as she pushed open the door to Wills hospital room slowly and smiled at the red head who grinned back.

"I'm fine Ms. Durano. I'm just listening to some music." Will said smiling as she unplugged one of the headphones that were preoccupying her ears.

"Good to see you resting and relaxing Ms. Vandom. The doctor said that it would be most important in order for you to recover as much as you can." Ms. Knickerbocker said walking into the room behind Halinor and Kadma with Susan Vandom, I.T.C.H., Elyon, and Caleb not far behind.

"Thanks Ms. Knickerbocker. Holy crap! Is the whole school here?" Will said seeing all the people crowding around her door before Caleb closed it with a sharp snap to keep anyone else from coming in or overhearing anything.

"More like half of Heatherfield is out there Will." Irma said smirking at the sight of her leader and friend acting like nothing had happened.  
"Did you know you have animal DNA in your blood Will?" Hay-lin asked energetically before anyone could stop her which caused those that truly knew her to face-palm.

"How could I not know? Why do you think I'm so good with animals anyhow?" Will asked with a shrug, before wincing and rubbing her chest when the shrug pulled at her stitches.

"Are you alright?" Halinor immediately asked seeing the wince and fussing over Will maternally.

"I'm fine Ms. Durano. Shrugging just stretches my stitches." Will waved off easily, she had been hurt worse during her tenure as a Guardian so she could easily shrug off such a small injury. Small to her that is.

"Why didn't you tell us about the animal DNA Will?" Irma asked sounding hurt that her friend and leader didn't tell her or the others something so big.

"Oh yeah _that_ would have gone over well. Hi! My name is Wilhelmina Vandom but call me Will or I'll electrocute you. Did I mention that I have animal blood?" Will said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes while everyone flushed slightly, when she put it like that they could see why she didn't tell them.

"Good point." Taranee conceded while Will rolled her eyes again at the obvious statement.

"Jee thanks." Will said sarcastically again which caused the girls to raise their hands defensively while Kadma snorted in amusement.

"She's using sarcasm she'll be fine." Kadma said smirking as she patted the top of Wills head fondly and warily which caused the red head to blink up at her with wide hazel eyes.

"I do bite you know." Will mentioned casually when Kadma began to play with Wills hair a little bit in order to ease some of the tension that had built in the room without anyone noticing.

"You're too lady like to do something so barbaric." Kadma said not stopping her actions for a moment as she began to braid Wills short red hair which caused Will to raise an eyebrow at her curiously.

"You obviously don't know me well enough then." Will said giving Kadma a flat look while the others merely seemed to be content standing there watching what was happening between the two stubborn females.

"That's what you think Will." Kadma said smirking before jumping when Will actually bit her hand lightly in order to get her to stop playing with the younger girls red hair.

"I warned you." Will said deadpanned while her friends were snickering heartily, knowing that Will had been dead serious in her threat of biting the older woman.

"I underestimated the depths you would go to in order to prove a point. It will not happen again." Kadma said nursing her hand slightly before realizing that it didn't hurt as much as she expected it too and looking at it curiously.

"I didn't want to hurt you just stop you from treating me like a doll." Will said by way of explanation when Kadma realized that the bite wound was no longer on her hand and was currently residing on Wills hand instead.

"Huh? But how did you do that?" Irma asked blinking at the bite mark that was now residing on Wills hand and earning confused looks from the older guardians.

"One of the Guardians, usually the leader or the Fire Guardian, have the ability to take another person's wounds onto their own bodies. Didn't you already know that?" Halinor asked looking at the four younger girls curiously and earning confused and shocked looks in return.

"No we've never noticed anything like that before! We just thought that our injuries disappeared after the battle." Cornelia spoke for the other four who were all turning to stare at their leader curiously and in accusation.

"So Ms. Vandom and the others are the new Guardians?" Knickerbocker asked causing all the younger girls to freeze in place.


	5. hassale

**W.I.T.C.H.y Dragons**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_"So Ms. Vandom and the others are the new Guardians?" Knickerbocker asked causing all the younger girls to freeze in place._

_Now:_

Luckily Susan had left the moment the others had asked about the animal blood and therefor heard nothing about anything Guardian related. The same could not be said for Ms. Knickerbocker.

"Shit." Will deadpanned flatly as she eyed her principal with caution and curiosity.

"Will! Language!" Halinor scolded reflexively, not being shocked about Knickerbocker knowing about the whole 'Guardian' thing.

"Sorry but learning that our principal knows about the whole Guardian thing comes as a bit of a shock so forgive me if I end up cursing." Will said slightly sarcastically while Halinor and Kadma looked confused and Yan-lin looked sheepish.

"Opps. I knew I had forgotten to tell you all something." Yan-lin said scratching the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Honestly Yanni? You forgot to tell them that their principal knew about the Guardians and Metamor?" Halinor asked turning to look at her old friend incredulously and causing the elderly Chinese lady to merely grin.

"Sorry but I was a little preoccupied getting them to believe in being guardians." Yan-lin said with a small shrug and a grin, causing the other two women to nod sagely at her point. If there was one thing that was also a hassle it was getting the next generation of Guardians to believe that yes there were other worlds and yes, they did have to save them.


	6. missing and Lightning?

**W.I.T.C.H.y Dragons**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_"Sorry but I was a little preoccupied getting them to believe in being guardians." Yan-lin said with a small shrug and a grin, causing the other two women to nod sagely at her point. If there was one thing that was also a hassle it was getting the next generation of Guardians to believe that yes there were other worlds and yes, they did have to save them_.

_Now:_

It was two days later when Will had finally been discharged from the hospital when things started going crazy again. Of course this was longer than she needed to be in the hospital. Her chest wound had healed after a day and the extra day was merely the doctors keeping her for observation.

"So what's going on?" Will asked Cassidy when the Keeper of the Heart had walked onto the campus only to see it in a state of chaos and panic.

"Apparently all of the teachers and faculty members except for Mr. White disappeared all of a sudden. No one is able to find any of them or has heard any word from them." Cassidy said looking suspicious by the sudden turn of events while Wills eyes narrowed almost imperceptivity.

"So all but one teacher, and he's not even an actual teacher, has gone missing in less than the forty eight hours I've been hospital bound? This is no coincidence; the timing is just too perfectly aligned." Will said looking around with narrowed eyes at all the chaos the students were wrecking since there was only one person that could keep them in line right now and he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"That's true…what should we do now Will? Something like this never happened when me and the others were Guardians." Cassidy asked feeling lost as to how to react to the teachers and faculty members disappearance while Will closed her eyes to try and think for a moment. Unfortunately there was too much noise going on around her for her to focus and for some reason the noise seemed louder than what it usually was.

"I can't think straight with all this noise going on. I need peace and quiet for just a few minutes to think of something, anything." Will said sighing as she opened her eyes and gazed around at everything and everyone with an irritated look on her face.

"Come on Will concentrate harder." Cassidy encouraged and caused Will to sigh as she closed her eyes to try and focus again.

"That's right focus." Cassidy cheered her on quietly while there was some loud shouts from nearby and growing closer.

"Come on don't stop concentrating." Cassidy encouraged again while Will was getting highly annoyed with all the noise and distractions going on around her. She couldn't focus she couldn't think. She needed quiet to think calmly and rationally and right now the school was anything but quiet.

"Come on." Cassidy tried to encourage only causing Wills irritation to grow by two fold. Finally Will snapped when the shouting and screaming around her could get no louder.

"Everyone. SHUT UP!" Will roared at the top of her lungs, letting a small torrent of lightening out into the sky above her by accident as she did so.


	7. Hostages and White

**W.I.T.C.H.y Dragons**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

"_Everyone. SHUT UP!" Will roared at the top of her lungs, letting a small torrent of lightening out into the sky above her by accident as she did so._

_Now:_

There was instant dead silence around the school as everyone merely stared at Will who was breathing heavily and lightly massaging her chest since yelling had strained her stitches a little.

"Now everyone stay quite while I try to think! Don't you all think it's the slightest bit odd that all but one teacher, he's not even an actual teacher really, have gone missing in less than two days!?" Will shouted at all of them and causing more than a few to back up, not only was this one of the few times they'd ever seen her lose her cool but also there was lightning flashing around her angrily.

"She kinda has a point." One boy pointed out after a moment of tense silence after Wills' rant was done. Now that they thought of it, it was kind of weird that all but one adult in power at the school went missing so quickly.

"Glad you agree now everyone shut the hell up and let me think!" Will snapped before closing her eyes and taking several deep calming breaths. She didn't know why but she had been on edge a lot lately, starting when Mr. White showed up all of a sudden.

"Alright. Think calmly now." Will muttered to herself as she concentrated, she had learned a few days ago that if she concentrated enough she could sense a person's 'Life Spark' as she called it from over a mile away. Right now though she was concentrating on one certain 'spark', she had a feeling that if she found Ms. Knickerbockers unique 'spark' she would find the other teachers.

"There!" Will said snapping her eyes open as she took off towards the schools field house, since there wasn't any sport season going on right yet no one went near it. That made it the perfect place to hide stuff, right now it was the teachers.

"Girls we got a hostage situation with the teachers in the field house! Go with plan B-T-C-O-O-T-I-W-L!" Will shouted over her shoulder at her fellow guardians, who were the only ones who really understood what she was talking about. At the end of the letter sequence the other four guardians snickered slightly as they each flanked Will as cover while she ran like hell towards the field house.

"What do all those letters mean?" Cassidy asked the other four curiously while Will made it to the field house in record time and swore when she realized it was locked.

"Beat The Crap Out Of The Idiot Worry Later." Irma said with a snicker while Will growled at the locked door.

"Screw the damn lock!" Will said causing the girls eyes to widen as they all dropped to the floor.

"Hit the deck!" Cornelia yelled causing Cassidy to drop to the floor on reflex while the other kids were wondering what the hell was going on and why they dropped to the floor. They got the answer to one of their questions when Will literally ripped the doors clean off their hinges and threw it to the side without breaking a sweat.

"HOLY _SHIT_!" Uriah yelled summing up almost everyone's feelings, the rest of W.I.T.C.H. weren't surprised in the least at their leaders' strength. They had seen her pull a catapult with only one hand before whereas it took several rebels working together to push the other.

"Found the hostages. Secure the area!" Will ordered as she walked into the field house and began untying the tied up Knickerbocker as the teachers merely stared at her shocked.

"Right!" The other four said complete with salutes as Tarannee turned and began to give them their assignments.

"Cornelia you go secure the school building, Hay-lin take to the rooftop to watch the grounds, Irma you will be patrolling the school grounds while I stay here and provide cover for Will. Use the special radios to keep in contact at all times. If you spot Mr. White do not engage alone no matter what the circumstances are. Call for backup. Now let's move girls!" Tarannee ordered causing the other three to nod and run to their assigned stations, causing many boys to idly note how the girls acted like a well-oiled five woman army.

"Oi T! What do I do? I'm former so I can help in some way." Cassidy asked causing Tarannee to think about it for a moment before nodding, it was true Cassidy's experience could help even if she can't use her powers too much now.

"Go patrol with Irma; this is a lot of ground to cover so she could use the help. Don't do anything stupid and/or reckless if you can help it." Tarannee said causing Cassidy to nod and run off to catch up with Irma before Tarannee turned towards Will.

"The others are securing the rest of the school. I'm remaining behind as cover." Tarannee reported causing Will to nod as her hands expertly worked over the knots, before they stopped suddenly at a 'click' sound from within the shadows of the field shed.

"I should've known this would be a trap. It was way too obvious." Will said sighing as she held her hands up and away from the hostages while Tarannee tensed outside of the door and the teachers stared wide-eyed.

"Will?" Tarannee asked causing Will to send her a sharp look that silenced her immediately.

_'Apparently this was all a trap set up by Mr. White. Get the others into maneuver ten. He's got a gun aimed at me and if I dodge then the bullets will hit the teachers. Also get someone, preferably someone not within gun range, to call the police…on second thought get someone to call Irma's dad and your mom. It would be better to only have to brief two people instead of the whole town.'_ Will mentally ordered Tarannee who nodded once in acknowledgement and immediately reached out for anyone off of school grounds she could connect too, her face turning a light shade of red and green when she finally got through to Halinor who was closest.

"Now now. No running for help. Come on in Ms. Cook, no need to be shy. You just might witness something amazing." Mr. White ordered as he stepped out of the shadows with a gun in his hand aimed directly at Will's head. Tarannee swore quietly within her mind but kept a blank face as she stepped forward into the shed while there were students crowding around to see what was going on.


	8. Experiments and truth revealed

**W.I.T.C.H.y Dragons**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

"_Now now. No running for help. Come on in Ms. Cook, no need to be shy. You just might witness something amazing." Mr. White ordered as he stepped out of the shadows with a gun in his hand aimed directly at Will's head. Taranee swore quietly within her mind but kept a blank face as she stepped forward into the shed while there were students crowding around to see what was going on. _

_Now:_

"Amazing? I think the fact that you're pointing a gun at my friends head is rather amazing…amazingly stupid that is." Taranee said rather calmly as she raised her hands slowly and entered the shed to stand beside Will while the other students were muttering and whispering.

"Someone call 911!" One of the girls by the windows exclaimed backing away in case he turned the gun on her instead. A loud gunshot echoing around the shed stopped those that had been reaching for their cell phones while Will swore rather vividly.

"Will!" Taranee said worried as she kneeled down to look at Will's bleeding shoulder as Mr. White cocked his gun again.

"I'm fine." Will hissed through her teeth as she glared at Mr. White with her hand over her wounded shoulder.

"Now now no need to rush things children. In a few minutes you might not want to call the cops to stop me. After all. You never know what someone with a gun pointing at them will do…or become. In any case. If I hear the slightest sound of a siren I start shooting at the head instead of the shoulder understood?" Mr. White asked flashing his spotless teeth as he aimed the gun back at Will's head in order to make his point clear.

"Do? You expect a sixteen year old girl with a gun pointed at her head to actually do anything right now?" Knickerbocker asked in disbelief as she finally managed to get the gag from over her mouth using her tongue and teeth.

"My my. You're quite clever for getting that gag out so quickly after being found by your beloved students. To answer your question…yes I do expect her to do something. She's not completely human so there's no telling how she could react to these things." Mr. White said with a smirk on his face while Will's face adopted a stony and hard expression at this.

"Is that what this is all about? You're pointing a gun at Will just because of her animal blood to see how she _reacts_?!" Taranee exclaimed in disbelief as everyone merely stared at Mr. White, Taranee stalling for time until an invisible Hay-lin could get to their position and disarm Mr. White.

"Of course not. Well not entirely. You see I am a scientist and humanitarian first and foremost. I am merely…conducting an experiment. After all, according to her medical record she was _born_ with animal DNA and yet she has the complete appearance as a human as well as brain functions. I'm merely seeing how she would react to different situations. First the missing teachers and now that they're found I'm seeing how she will react to a hostage situation. With herself as the hostage of course." Mr. White said smirking widely as he waved the gun at Will rather pointedly as a reminder for Taranee to watch herself and her temper.

"So therefore it's safe to assume that you'll kidnap me with the gun pointed to my head in order to take me back to some lab for experimentation, am I right?" Will asked her voice completely calm and collected despite the bullet in her shoulder that must hurt like a bitch.

"Well it seems like you are quite the detective, you found out the rest of my plan in little to no time and with almost zero clues or evidence to point you in that direction. Well done." Mr. White said a little surprised but overall sounding very pleased with Will's correct deduction. Although all of them except for Taranee were very surprised when Will gave a hollow laugh.

"You think I didn't have any clues or evidence against you? Dead wrong. I've suspected you from the beginning and have slowly been building up my case against you since I first ran into you." Will said causing many to wonder what she meant and why she had suspected him; he seemed to actually be genuine in his concern for the students well-being before the Talent Show Disaster as it was now called.

"I wasn't the only one either. Honestly? The first day I met you, you were wondering around the campus supposedly looking for the Principals office in order to talk with Ms. Knickerbocker. You think I am honestly dumb enough to think that no one else spotted you and asked if you needed directions? Cornelia, you remember her don't you the one with the six inch stilettos of destruction? Of course you do. She told me that she had walked up and asked if you were lost and you had told her no and went on about your way. Yet ten minutes later when I walk past you in the hallway you deliberately search me out to ask if I can show you to Principal Knickerbocker. No that wasn't suspicious at all." Will said saying the last line sarcastically as she stared directly into Mr. White's eyes while a few students muttered amongst themselves, now that she mentioned it that did seem more than a little suspicious and strange.

"Of course when I show you the way you ask tons of questions about me ranging from my name and what grade I'm in to who my friends are and my pets name. That wasn't very subtle of you. Then when you are in Principal Knickerbockers office you give a bunch of faux compliments about both me and everything in general about the school, in front of me no less. Principal Knickerbocker saw through those compliments without problem so what makes you think I couldn't? Then after you got done trying to butter her up, you ask if there are any available posts for guidance counselors in the school. When she told you there weren't you insisted on leaving your contact information and reference sheet on her desk in case she changed her mind and guess what? Not three days later you were moving into the office after Ms. Vector, who is the most careful driver I know, mysteriously got into a hit and run car crash that landed her in the hospital and unable to work for the rest of the school year. Honestly by that time not only were me and my friends suspicious of you, but three adults I trust with my life that don't work in the school were as was Ms. Knickerbocker and Ms. Vector themselves." Will explained rather calmly and coldly as she stood to her full height in front of her still tied up teachers with Ms. Knickerbocker nodding her agreement, understanding that the air guardian must have spied on the meeting without her seeing...or simply overheard it with those supersensitive ears of hers.

"What you didn't know was that I went to visit Ms. Vector in the hospital before she was cleared to have visitors. I believe the doctors let me see her when they realized I was the same girl that was on her emergency contact list. See Ms. Vector always pays attention to her surroundings and can notice the smallest of details that others overlook, even when she had just been in a car crash. She managed to describe the car that hit her and the driver in explicit detail; she even got the license number from the fleeing car and what year it was. After that I just had a friend of mine draw some pictures from the descriptions she gave me. Imagine our not so surprised reactions when the drivers' description matched you perfectly while your car, which had a mysterious dent in the front bumper from where you claimed to have hit a deer, matched the car that hit her. Right down to the last license plate number." Will said causing more than a few students and teachers to stare at her shocked at how calm she was being, as well as the fact that she was so close with the secretive Ms. Vector.

"Our dilemma now was what to do. We couldn't take it to the police with just assumptions and a description from a hospitalized woman that had been in a car crash. Well that's not completely true. We could take it to one police officer but not the rest…who knows who on the force might be in your pocket?" Will asked rhetorically with a small smirk on her face as she noticed several students recording everything on their cellphones.

"And what makes you think that the one police officer you trusted wasn't in my pocket?" White sneered at her, mentally cursing himself for being so careless and not having the one officer they trusted on the force in his back pocket.

"I know the man. He's honest, trustworthy, and loves his family to death. I don't think he'd sell out his only daughter and her friends if they came to him with the evidence they had gathered so far. Irma may be a bit of a prankster but she has a good sense of what's wrong and right and her father is the one who gave her that sense. So us trusting him with the information wasn't too hard or debatable." Will said smirking wider when she saw the rage on Mr. White's face, obviously he didn't research the students families very thoroughly.

"Of course just in case you did have …_ways_ of making him talk we had a backup. You see Taranee's mother is very protective of her two children, especially Taranee who is not only the youngest out of two children but also the only girl. Not only does all of that make it very easy for us to tell her and ask her to keep it to herself until we had more evidence, but she's also a highly respected judge. Now she knows there are two sides to every story but you have to admit neither one of them are good. We were right and you were after one student, most likely me, in particular either as a stalker or something else, or you deliberately crashed into Ms. Vector and ran away from the scene in hopes of getting her job. She knew that if anything happened to any of us then we were found out by you and…indisposed. If that happens then she'll have you in a maximum security prison so fast it'll make everyone's head spin." Will said causing Mr. White to swear under his breath, now he had more nuisances to deal with.

"Of course then there are three others we trusted with the truth and evidence we had gathered already. One of them is the humble owner of a Chinese restaurant that we frequent since our best friend is her granddaughter. The other two are friends of hers that see me and the others as their honorary granddaughters at the least. If anything were to happen to us it's not Judge Cook you have to worry about, it's those three old women that'll send you to meet whatever maker there is." Will said her smirk growing wider as White swore a little louder and more vividly this time, now even more people he had to dispose of!

"Now back to what I was saying earlier. You see I happen to have a way with electronics, my friends swear that I can speak with them some times and they can speak back, so all I had to do was 'ask' the security cameras and monitoring systems around Heatherfield to keep an eye on you and you'll be surprised at the results that has given. Why I don't even be near an electronic bomb to disarm it…like that one you put in my locker that is currently disarmed and harmless." Will said smirking since she had only kindly asked the bomb to not blow up and it had agreed as long as she came back to talk to her some more later.

"So you found out about my bomb. How did you manage to disarm it without even going into the school?" White asked swearing again as he clenched his teeth while the others were shocked at the fact that there was a bomb in the school.

"Like I said, my friends swear I can talk to electronics. All I did was 'ask' it not to blow up. She was all too happy to agree since if she did blow up she would die as well." Will said smirking wider at White's furious but confused face while Knickerbockers eyes gleamed in amusement and understanding as she managed to finally undo the rest of the knots on the rope keeping her arms bound. Will had used her guardian powers to disarm the bomb without even going near it.

"You've been too much of a wrench in my plans. I suppose the experiments will work just the same if you were a corpse." Mr. White snarled angrily at her as he clicked the hammer back again, not noticing as the safety lock mysterious activated, seemingly on its own. Although Will, Taranee, and Knickerbocker sure noticed, although that might have been because they were looking for it.

"Hmm. What do you think Taranee? Do we have enough evidence to turn him in after a good beating yet or do we need more?" Will asked turning to look at her friend curiously and completely unconcerned about Mr. White or the gun in his hands.

"Hmm with all the students that had recorded everything on their cellphones and with that camera you talked Ms. Knickerbocker into installing in the field shed having captured everything. I thing we have enough evidence…especially since Cassidy and Cornelia finished taking out Mr. White's goons that were in the school and hog tying them." Taranee said idly when she received a mental message from Cornelia as the two finished up the goons in the school while Irma and Hay-lin had gone as invisible back-up for Will and Taranee.

"The question now is who gets the first punch. Me, you, one of the other girls, Ms. Vector, or one of the other teachers?" Will asked idly as well and smirking when she saw Mr. White's confused face at how they weren't scared in the least.

"You think they'll touch me as long as I have the gun loaded and aimed at your head?" Mr. White demanded in disbelief and causing the two visible guardians in the shed to laugh at him while Ms. Knickerbocker, having caught onto what had happened, was snickering as she went about untying the other teachers.

"Who said anything about us having to touch you? Pyroead, a demonstration on the gun's barrel please?" Will requested grinning at her friend who grinned right back, only with a tint of malice in the smile at the sound of the 'nickname'.

"Of course Storm Dragon." Taranee said complete with an over exaggerated bow that made Will laugh as she turned and glared at the gun barrel with a fire in her eyes, causing it to catch on fire and melt much to everyone else's shock and disbelief.

"You see you focus on me because you think I'm different simply because of my animal blood. You were partially right. I _am_ different, but so are most of my friends and it most likely has nothing to do with my animal blood." Will said calmly walking towards the now scared Mr. White.

"See when I said they think I can talk to electronics I wasn't kidding and neither were they. I _can_ talk to any and all electronics I want to, I can also control them, and have power over absolute energy. My friend Taranee here, or Pyroead as we sometimes call her, has power over fire as well as is telepathic amongst a certain few. Our friend Irma or Mermaid as we call her? She has power over water and if she looks you directly in the eyes she can control a few of your actions. Hay-lin or Pixie? Power over air and the ability to become invisible, not to mention she can make anything she touches become invisible as well if she wants too. Cornelia or Nymph? Telekinesis and power over earth, as well as trees and plants. As for our friend Cassidy or those three old women we talked about? They can do much the same thing we can, only they have more experience with it but it drains them more. Judge Cook and Officer Lair? No idea about any of this. Ms. Knickerbocker? Friends with the older women with our powers back when they were in school and therefore knew about this. Ms. Vector?" By now Will was right in front of Mr. White who had backed himself into the wall of the shed after discarding his now useless gun.

"She's my mentor and older sister figure in these things. See she's not entirely human either and has been training me in my animal blood for quite a while now. She has all the powers I do, plus wings and claws and a tail. Just like me." Will said dropping her glamour over her not very human appendages right there for everyone to see.


End file.
